The present invention relates to a hemorrhoid-treatment rod in the form of a cone-shaped anal dilator.
Hemorroidal complaints normally originate in the anal canal, which contains extremely fine longitudinal slits and pockets that resemble swallows' nests and are open at the top and that are known as the anal sinuses. Since the slits dilate along with the anal sphincter during defecation, feces can get established inside them. Feces can also penetrate into the sinuses during passage.
Although hemorrhoidal ointments exist that are in themselves effective, really successful treatment can be expected only when the ointment can be applied into the slits and, if necessary, into the anal sinuses as well.
Anal-treatment dilators in the form of a hollow, relatively thin-walled, rotationally symmetrical cone are known. The cone is dimensioned to dilate the anus and hence the slits as well. Getting the ointment into the slits and sinuses, however, is often impeded because most of the ointment, which is preliminarily applied to the surface of the cone, gets wiped off while the instrument is being introduced into the outer region of the anus.
Screwing a slender tube onto the threaded connector of the ointment container is also known. Such a tube can also be slightly cone-shaped. A tube with an outlet is also known, however successful treatment is impeded in this case from the very fact that the tubes are much too small to satisfactorily dilate the anus. Thus, the ointment does not penetrate deeply enough, and often not at all, into the slits, which are as slender as hairs, or into the sinuses.